


"Spared"

by orphan_account



Series: CreepyPasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: I wonder who gets it..., Marble Hornets reference, Slendy wants to be a good guy, There's a smol, might have more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slenderman sits out and watches the stars sometimes; that's when he thinks. Sometimes he thinks about being good.





	

The woods are dark as they usually are; the cool night air rustling the tops of the pine. All is right in my life for once, and I sit down at a stump to admire the stars.

That is all I can do to watch the Heavens, since I may not pass to the afterlife, nor can I observe the sun- giver of all that is life.  
All that I take is its life. My punishment for my thieving: being taken away from the sun.

I do not need material substances to live on, in truth, all I need is their fear- their emotions of dismay and misfortune. Their helplessness does not please me, if anything, it brings myself to sorrow.

If I could cry, I would. And in my own tears I would hope to give back life to all of those I’ve murdered; all of the children I’ve seen the light drain from their eyes.

All I wish to do is save something, to do something good in my existence of shadows.

The notes were put up by a man I’d controlled in my idiotic youth, yet I’ve left them on the trees as a reminder of my purpose and my mistakes.  
In my blind rage I’ve often thought that the people who take my notes wish to see me spiral deeper into the pits of anything but healthy wellbeing, but I know right now that could not possibly be it.  
They don’t know, no human does. While it is true that they are blinded- shielding themselves from what they don’t want to understand- I cannot blame them, for I too was blind at a point.

I can see much clearer now, and that clearness helps me see the candle in my shrouded soul.

My head follows down in the direction of sobbing growing louder; closer. I stand up silently from my spot, stalking towards the small mass in the darkness- the source of the sobbing in front of me.  
I walk behind it, following it as it grew more lost every step it took.

It was a small girl, her purple and green polka-dotted dress stained with blood and dirt, knee-high, striped socks equally as torn. Her hair was messy, and she truly looked in distress.  
I watch closely as she treads on, her footing faltering few a time, and I was positive that her ankle would snap at a near point.

She does not touch the notes, she merely observes and moves on. Her respect for the nature of the forest is, in turn, highly respectable. It would be a shame if I watched this one perish.  
It was as if a blessing was bestowed upon me, for now I have the perfect opportunity to help someone.  
The problem is how to introduce myself without seeming a threat? It is not as if for the last few thousand years I have had experience doing other.

I suppose I, in my thought, had stepped on something. My own footing is usually impeccable, so this happens to be a rather fresh occurrence.

The small girl turned around swiftly, almost stumbling backwards when her eyes met my lack of. The tears that stained her face started anew, and she fell back onto her behind, starting to cry.  
I was about to say something when she started to talk to herself of her hatred for the world, and how much her luck was a disappointment to her. She started to ask herself why it had to be her, and I kneel down to meet her face, taking a few steps back to give her space.

After a while she stopped crying, and even with my lack of eyes I was able to hold her teary-eyed gaze.

“Who are you?” She stuttered quietly, slowly pulling her legs under her.

**“I am the Slenderman,”** I said, and her brow knit together slightly at the odd name. **“There is no need to fret child, for I shan’t harm you.”**

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes, “Okay…” She swallowed hard, “…My name is Milly.”

I nod, **“What is your business in these God-forsaken woods? This is not a place a small child such as yourself should be.”** It is not as hard as I thought to comfort another, though I do suppose I sound a bit strange. I have not used my voice- or lack thereof- for a while.

“I know,” She frowned deeper. “I didn’t want to come here, but my older brother told me to go get my ball myself when I lost it here. I still haven’t found it…”

I growl slightly from the back of my throat- a habitual mannerism to express my discomfort. Hateful sibling scenarios fill me with such hatred... **“Would you like it if I took your brother away?”** I ask as kindly as I can, slightly surprised as her eyes start to tear up again, and they go wide.

“No! Please don’t!” She started to sob again, and I silently curse myself. I glance around for something to apologize with, so I reach over to my left, and pick a small wildflower with my tendril, handing it to her from my distance.  
Again she silence, and for a minute she started at the odd appendage before taking the flower, whispering a thank you before staring at the ground, tears still falling from her face. I am not sure if the silent crying is better or worse than the sobs, so I stand and in a single step stand before her, a hand outstretched.  
Her head lifted up, and tentatively she took my hand. Rather, she held onto my long fingers, and stood on shaking legs.

**“I will not harm him if you do not wish it,”** I wish I could smile, so my tone seems more true to its nature. **“I will take you home. You should not return, for nothing in this wood is safe from what commands its darkness.”**  
Her brow furrowed again in confusion, but he had no time to speak as I teleport us to the edge of the wood.  
**“Go home now, and do not look back until you are in your home.”** I nudge her back slightly, pushing her out under the street lamp. She stared at me helplessly, and it took me a moment to realize.  
**“Do you not know your way home?”**

She shook her head silently, and I sighed and took her hand. I begin to walk down the street with her in hand. It is well past the time humans sleep, so I should not worry about me being seen.  
Milly points out her house, and I walk up to her window, opening it and letting her through. She thanked me for being so nice, and she went to bed, closing her window while smiling at me.  
I never though such words or actions could be directed to me. I do know I will still have to kill, but to spare one on occasion would be nice.

I’ll only mercy the kind ones.


End file.
